Desperate Fools
by DrarryPeoples
Summary: Summary: What if Izaya and Shizuo go to the same party. In this oneshot Izaya and Shizuo are both in high school with the latter being the oldest. Shizuo's a second year and Izaya,a freshman. COMPLETE. Fluff ahead!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi, guys! It's been a long time since I've written anything, huh? And don't worry I haven't forgotten of my other stories, I'm just an awful procrastinator! Enjoy this Shizaya oneshot!**

Desperate Fools

The sun was breaking over the school building, blinding the roof and anything on it with its bright light. 'Anyhing' being Shizuo, who decided to take a break from his annoying classmates. The only good thing about school is the free lunch (girls often made him a bento after they confessed pathetically). Well, there was another good thing about school…this. Just lying on the roof and relaxing. No one comes to bother him in his need of isolation.

That was until he heard something. It sounds like a guy. Is he speaking to himself? Or rather, is he even speaking? Shizuo walked closer, careful not to make himself known. Right around the corner, where a heap of cherry blossoms were ready to be raked and thrown away, was the guy he'd been hearing, with a hand down his trousers and his face twisted in pleasure. Shizuo should have turned and left, but he couldn't bring himself to leave.

There was something that entranced him about this boy, this beautiful raven head boy. He decided to stay and revel in this erotic sight, only looking up to check if someone was coming. He didn't check regularly, reluctant to let his eyes stray from this masturbating beauty.

He was getting closer, Shizuo could tell. The boy pumped himself faster and faster. It could be seen that he tried his best to stay quiet, but it had been in vain. When he orgasmed, his body shook, his eyes flew open, his mouth agape and screaming. Who would've known that a boy could be so incredibly sexy to another boy.

Shizuo was silent and he heard the boy speak to himself. "I can't confess when all I do, is imagine him fucking me!"

 _Him?_

It was then that Shizuo noticed that the boy's pants wasn't open just a bit, it was down to his knees. A hand moved to the backside of this boy and Shizuo couldn't stop staring. The boy arched his back in the movement, a movement that Shizuo was guessing a normal boy wouldn't be doing. He pushed his hips back and moaned. He went faster and faster until he was a pleasured, cum-covered mess. A beautiful mess.

"What the hell are you two doing?" The raven head quickly pulled his pants up and Shizuo's eyes widened. He was found out?

"Mr Shinra? So sorry, sir." The boy looked like he died of embarrassment.

"No, you're not. You and mister peeping tom enjoyed this immensely." The teacher looked in between the trees at me and the boy's eyes followed. The boy only looked at my face and he was already running.

"Hmm…You should get to class as well, Heiwajima." Shizuo turned and left toward the classrooms.

"Children are such interesting creatures."

 _ **Lunch time**_

Shizuo put his earphones in, in an effort to shut out the irritating pleas of his friends. They begged him to go to a party that evening, because according to them, "All the girls will be there if you are. C'mon, please!" Shizuo looked at them and opened his mouth to get them the fuck away from him, when he saw the beautiful boy from this morning.

He looked at the boy, who clearly hasn't noticed Shizuo yet, and he looked at his friends, a smirk creeping on Shizuo's face. He couldn't deny the fact that this boy fascinated him and that he _had to_ meet him.

He stopped shushing his friends and they looked hopeful for a second, when suddenly he smiled at them. Shizuo _smiled_ at them.

"I'll go-"

"Yey!" They cheered.

"If-"

They sighed.

"If", he repeated, "he comes too." Shizuo pointed at the raven head, who's joking and laughing with his friends on the other side of the cafeteria.

A few looked confused. But the others gave the thumbs up and already left. _Desperate fools,_ Shizuo thought. Shizuo didn't like to admit it, but he was desperate too. Desperate enough to have his friends take care of his little crush.

He looked at his friends and saw them pulling at the raven head's arms. Poor guy, they shouldn't be so rough with him. A look of shock and confusion was plastered on his face. And then. The thing everyone hates but everyone's friends _always_ do. They pointed toward Shizuo and he nearly choked as the raven head stared at him with his eyes open wide.

 _Oh, fuck._

 _He won't want to go if he knows I'm the one who wants him there. I mean, really, the guy who saw you masturbating wants to meet with you. That's strange._

The raven head lowered his eyes, a blush as clear as day, and nodded.

 _Wait, he nodded?!_

 _ **Party time**_

Shizuo stood over by the window on the second floor with a drink in his hand and watched as the raven head climbed out of his car and walk toward the building.

Shizuo took a huge gulp of his beer, sat it down at the window and started for the stairs. He _actually_ thought about what to wear, which is surprising since he wouldn't even dress up for church…that one time.

Shizuo wore a denim that's comfortable, yet sexy. Not too tight like those jeans guys wear these days and not too loose that his underwear sticks out. He wore a shirt with an amazing font spelling the words "Asking Alexandria", which is his favourite band. And he even wore his cleanest sneakers.

As he went around the corner of the stairs, he had a full view of his sexy raven. He wore all black and the sleeves of his shirt were too long, which made him look so cute.

Before he was hoarded by his friends, Shizuo walked up to him. The boy looked up straight in his face and blushed instantly. _Fuck, he's so cute_.

Shizuo took his cheek and lowered his head, brushing his lips against his ear, "Come with me."

Shizuo took his hand and pulled him to the stairs, more like 'guiding', the boy walked just as fast as he did. The raven head was pulled through a door and thrown on a bed with Shizuo crawling over him.

"Fuck, you're so sexy. Before we begin, shall we do an introduction? You are?" Shizuo said, his voice low.

"M'name's Izaya…Nn…Orihara." Izaya moaned as Shizuo nipped his ear.

"And I am-"

"I al-ready know, you're-" Izaya panted at the closeness of their bodies and was interrupted.

"Horny." Shizuo kissed him passionately, making Izaya moan in the kiss.

"So am I." Izaya whispered against his lips.

It only took a few seconds and Shizuo was undressed and Izaya shirtless and already being molested with a tongue against his nipple. Izaya trembled and jerked at the skin on skin sensation. With Shizuo's hands roaming everywhere and his teeth grazing against his nipple, Izaya wondered how long his heart would last.

"What about m-my pants?" Izaya struggled to speak.

Shizuo took his mouth off of him and looked at him, "What about it?"

As if understanding the problem, Shizuo nods and takes hold on the waistband of the pants and rips the pants in half.

Izaya gasped at the aggression and looked at Shizuo, eyes gleaming with lust. He bent down and nuzzled Izaya's erection, revelling in the vigorous tug on his hair. Izaya held his hand on his mouth to silence himself, but Shizuo came up, pulled his hand away and kissed him.

"I want to hear you." He breathed heavily.

"Nn." Izaya gave in.

Shizuo held Izaya's erection and licked the tip and the raven head pulled on his hair even harder than before. His slit was leaking so much precum that it made it so wet that it was easier for Shizuo to take him in deeper. Shizuo was only halfway when Izaya shut his legs around him, making his erection go even deeper inside his mouth. Shizuo liked this a lot, he didn't mind being controlled like this, when the one controlling him was in such a state of ecstacy.

Shizuo's never given a blow job before, but if he knew it would feel this good to give one, he might have turned gay sooner. Shizuo deep throated Izaya, the head of his erection hitting Shizuo's throat painfully, yet enticingly. He wanted Izaya to go over the edge with _his_ mouth. No one else's.

"Ah…Hah…Ah!" Izaya chanted beautifully.

He was getting so loud that Shizuo thought the people downstairs could actually hear, which turned him on even more. Everyone would know that Izaya is now Shizuo's, whether it's as a possession or a lover, Shizuo hasn't decided yet.

The one holding the writhing beauty was Shizuo and he was deciding to keep him a long time if not forever.

Izaya's legs wrapped even tighter and Shizuo grunted and took hold of his thighs and spread his legs wide. Not that Shizuo didn't like it when he closed his legs in such intensity. It was just becoming a bit uncomfortable. Now he was the one calling the shots and that made him sing with glee, so he started humming around his erection, making Izaya cling to the sheets behind him and rock his hips to fuck Shizuo's mouth.

Shizuo let go of Izaya altogether and he whimpered at the loss of contact.

He pushed Izaya's legs so high up that his entrance was right in front of Shizuo's face. Izaya gave a yelp at the far stretch and looked at Shizuo, unsure of what's to happen.

The blonde smirked at Izaya, making him blush bright red, earning a kiss. Shizuo kissed him passionately, nipping his lip as they parted.

Shizuo went back down and turned to the side and took some lube out from under the bed. He knew his friends better than the back of his hand. They're all obsessed with sex and this specific friend, whose party this is, is gay. This friend _always_ told him about what the sex was like _each_ time. He also said that he keeps lube and condoms under his bed with a smirk on his face, Shizuo didn't really know why he told _him,_ though. Now that Shizuo actually thought about it, maybe he was hinting that he wanted Shizuo to have sex with him.

He's glad that his friend never asked, because then Shizuo wouldn't have 'sex', he'd fuck. Which is different from right now, since, well, he doesn't know how, but he just knows this is different. Shizuo decided against using a condom, he wanted to mark Izaya deep.

Still gripping the sheets behind him, he let out a loud yelp as Shizuo put two of his fingers, coated with something cold, inside his entrance. Izaya wiggled and squirmed until something made him arch his back and rock his hips into the movement.

Shizuo smirked and added another finger, stretching Izaya, making him scream and buck his hips back and forth. Shizuo pressed hard against Izaya's prostate and he began to tremble, but before becoming undone, Shizuo pulled his fingers out.

Izaya longed for something inside of him. He itched to put his own fingers in his ass and get this over with when Shizuo started pushing something big and blunt in his entrance. He squealed and whined at the discomfort, clutching so hard at the sheets that his own nails make indents on his hands.

Shizuo stopped and bent down, kissing Izaya and licking tears that Izaya didn't even know was streaming down his cheeks.

He sucked Izaya's neck, earning a beautiful mewl out of him and he shifted his arms and grabbed onto Shizuo's back.

Shizuo let his throbbing cock go in deeper at a slow pace. With each bit he slid in, Izaya scratched and clawed at his back and panted hysterically. The pain was so much that it felt like Izaya was being torn open.

Shizuo tried so hard not to fuck Izaya's brains out and instead tried to think that he doesn't want a sore and pained lover, restraining himself.

When it felt like Izaya wasn't so tight anymore, he whispered hoarsely, "Are you ready?"

Izaya nodded and Shizuo pulled out and thrust in quickly, making him wince. When he pulled out again, he hit his sweet spot and Izaya was a pleasurable mess.

"Yes! Oh, Please…God, yes! Ah!" He screamed and Shizuo slammed him there each time, faster and faster.

He himself was getting closer and closer to his climax, fucking Izaya so fast and hard. Izaya clenched his eyes shut, arched his back, screamed and shuddered as he coated them both in white. The sight of his lover reaching orgasm, made him want to cum too and he thrusted faster and harder until he filled the beautiful raven head with his cum.

Shizuo tried hard not to fall down on top of him, so he pulled out quickly, cum spilling out, and lied down next to him.

"Fuck." Shizuo managed to say while panting and Izaya looked at him, breathing erratically too.

He curled up against Shizuo with a leg between his and he hid his face in his chest.

"I love you." He mumbled.

Shizuo pulled him in his arms so tight that Izaya could hear his heartbeat.

"I've never thought of exposing myself like that to anyone. So…take that as my reply." He said honestly.

 _ **I feel like I've gotten better at writing, or is it just me? Chortle-chortle**_ __

 _ **~DrarryPeoples**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Dedicated to XxxHime-SamaxxX :)**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Shizuo's POV**

Weeks went by and I never once got to see him again, not even at school. I saw his friends though.

Everything's been so dull. Ever since Izaya, I haven't been myself, I've been smiling more and actually enjoyed talking to my friends and I've felt this strange feeling in my stomach every time I think I might get to see him.

I think I might be sick. Fuck, this is annoying.

I sound like a lovestruck girl. And to top it off, I'm so frustrated. Sexually. I want him right now. Right here. On this fucking desk. I could feel my pants tighten. Keep it together, Shizuo. Just a few more minutes and I'm on my way to my house to masturbate yet again.

I've never wanted to masturbate so fucking badly in my entire life. I revelled in every climax until it was over. But it wasn't the same as with Izaya. With him, I could feel his warmth and the tightening ring around my erection. His slim waist and sexy hips revealed as he lay on the entangled sheets, my hands gripping him as he closed his legs around me and his mouth open screaming my name.

These things, these memories were enough to take me over the edge every single time. I would go home, throw my bag at the door, run to my room and grab my dick out. I feel like a fucking virgin. Even though I've already fucked bef-

Actually...Izaya's my first. The bell rang and I practically stormed out, accidentally running straight into my most desired, my sexy raven. He looked up at me, apologised and _kept_ walking.

I was dumbfounded. What tom-foolery is this? Fuck this high English. What the fuck just happened?

I grabbed his arm and pulled him through the halls toward the bathroom, ignoring his protests.

"The fuck is wrong with you? Avoiding me for so long. Are you a girl that I impregnated? You avoid me coz I might just leave you for that?"

"What are you saying?!"

I pull him against me in the middle of the hall and looked straight in his eyes. "Or was that just a one night stand, huh? You fuck so many guys that it means nothing to you?" A few people stopped in their tracks and one even started making a video. I didn't break eye-contact. He wriggled in my strong grip.

"Shizuo...I...I thought that you'd be troubled if you saw me too much. And uh...also," he took a glance to my eyes, irritation becoming evident in them, "I thought that you thought...that itwasaonenightstand." He ended quickly.

Did I hear that wrong? He was thinking the same thing I did?

Oh.

Well.

This changes things.

I broke off the look of utter annoyance and then smiled a sincere smile. My grip on his wrists loosened and at the same time, maybe in a second or two, my lips found his, making my beautiful raven melt.

A few shocked gasps and disgusted noises and a few squeals could be heard as well. He tastes wonderful. He moaned. Oh fuck, he moaned. Deciding against my body, I let go of him, turned around and walked right out of school, leaving an unsure, trembling little kitten behind.

I glanced at him and beckoned him to follow me. His face lit up and he ran towards me. I picked him up bridestyle and started to run. He put his arms around me and snuggled in my neck. And then, out of the blue, he started kissing my neck, almost making me drop him.

When I reached my house, I slammed him against the closed door and he flinched before grabbing me in a kiss. As I pulled at his hair, making us become even more close, he pulled my hips against his and grinded against me.

I want him. I zipped my pants open, freeing my erection. I pulled his legs up at his sides, making him bend in half. I pulled his pants and underwear up, revealing his ass, never breaking the kiss.

I slid my erection over his entrance and moaned at how soft he is.

"Izaya? Did you..."

He smirked at me with a devilish glint in his eyes. "I missed you so much, Shizu-chan." He bit his lip and lowered his hips, making my head penetrate his ass and his breath hitched.

"Don't...ah...call me that. Fuck, Izaya. Feels so good."

 _ **Halloooo, my dearies! I send love to all my readers! xxx**_

 _ **~DrarryPeoples**_


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** : **Here you go, my lovelies. 3 A third chapter and I hope my reviewers love it so much that they'll review again!**

I've never been what you'd like to call 'sentimental'.

But I've also never had something as perfect as this and I wouldn't trade it for the world.

"C'mon, please Shizu-chan." Izaya pouted and kept poking my cheek. "I told you that I was sorry for missing our date."

"I will not forgive you." I said in a mocked childish manner. He shifted and stood from the bed, my eyes widened at the sudden empty state the bed was in.

As he walked to the door, he spoke over his shoulder, "Isn't there a way I can make it up to you?" He lifted his/my loose shirt and wiggled his naked butt, teasing me senseless. "All is forgiven!" I jumped up and ran towards him.

He let out the cutest giggle as I grabbed him from behind and snuggled in his neck, planting the softest of kisses to the flesh.

"Shizuo..." He's been using my full name for the past few months, unless he's teasing me. In this case, a lot like the other times, it makes my blood pump towards the lower part of my body and I can barely contain my excitement.

He turned to face me, a deep crimson evident in his cheeks. "We have to hurry." As he said those words, it looks as though he's melting in my arms by looking at his half-lidded eyes. "We have a busy day ahead of us and we should start it right, right, Shizu-chan?" A cute, faint smirk spread on his face.

"You know me, Izaya. I'm all about starting the day off healthily. A bit of morning sex with Izaya and after that a bit of eggs and bacon." I kissed him all over his face as I mumbled against his skin.

"That was hot until you mentioned food. Now I'm hungry, Shizu-chan. There _is_ something I'd love to eat though." He slipped his hand inside my boxers and pulled out my erection, making me moan. Without warning he dropped to his knees and gave me the cutest smile and then he stared at my dick for a bit as if admiring it. The wait was killing me, but by the time I blinked and looked at him again my boxers were gone.

A slight lick and I was done for. Izaya started by barely touching me, licking me here and there just missing the tip. It was driving me insane. Just as I thought that my little Izaya forgot how to give a proper blowjob, he swallowed me whole in one go.

Oh, so that's why he licked me so much?

"Izayaaa!" I screamed and tugged at his hair burying his nose in my pubic hair.

A few tears went streaming down his cheeks and I felt bad for a second, until he started bobbing his head up and down on my dick, that is.

My ex-oversized shirt was big on Izaya, but not big enough to hide his excitement, I see. I gave a few grunts and groans and then I finally shot my load between those most-certainly-edible-lips.

"Mmm...Nnn..." Izaya moaned as he drank every last drop and licked his lips.

I pulled Izaya up on his feet, pulling the shirt up, grinding my hips against his and kissed him senseless. I was still majorly hard. I guess Izaya's right, I do have a monster dick. And now I'm about to plough this beautiful raven's ass with it.

"Hnn, as much as I'd love to, baby..." Izaya breathed hoarsely, "We have to go."

"It'll be quick." I smiled against his neck, "You love it fast and hard, don't you?"

I could practically feel his bones turn into jelly as he gave in. He swung his arms around my neck and clasped his legs around my waist, making our erections grind into each other. We both let out a beautiful horny sigh and I sheathed myself inside his ass quickly.

"Aah! Fuck, Shizuo!"

"I plan to." I held him by the inside of his knee and fucked him hard, in and out, up and down with just his arms around my neck keeping him in place. As he hopped he released delicious screams of pleasure. His eyes were clenched shut and mine, well, they were hazy as hell, it felt like I was blacking out.

As for tiring in that position it wasn't really possible for someone like me, for someone of my strength. Staying in this position was not only fucking satisfying; it was also no trouble at all.

Izaya's beautiful screams got louder and louder and I knew that he was close.

"Oh, God! Fuck me harder, you fucking beast!" My sweet innocent Izaya only curses in times like these...and I loved it.

I loved the fact that only I would know this, that only I would experience this with Izaya. He came all over our torsos and tightened as he did, which resulted in me coating his insides.

"Hah, we can go now." I breathed the words heavily.

"Uhm, no need, Shizuo." Four startled ducklings stared at the doorway.

Oh fuck. What are _they_ doing _here_?

"Hiii, you must be Shizuo's bestiest friends..." Izaya almost sounded drunk. As I pulled out of him, spilling a bit of myself slightly, I looked at his face and saw an off-limits-to-other-people-blush. I think he enjoyed me a bit too much.

All of them flushed deep crimson and I almost snapped. How dare they even look at him!

"Get the fuck out. I never wanted you to meet Izaya anyway."

A few clutched at their hearts dramatically but the rest just left immediately, knowing that there'd be dire consequences if they defied me.

"So, Izaya. How does an entire day snuggled on the couch sound?" I whispered in his ear.

"...don't care. As long as we fuck like that again." He smiled and nibbled my lower lip.

And so we spent the rest of the day getting closer to each other...and by closer I mean satisfyingly deep.

 _ **So, I hope you guys liked that quite a bit**_

 _ **~DrarryPeoples**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** **:** _ **Hi, my dearies! The fourth and final chapter to this "one-shot" (Hilarious! But seriously, without my reviewers these chapters wouldn't have existed now, so thanks for your support, guys).**_

So.

My graduation was today and the biggest decision lied ahead of us. And Izaya and I were in charge of making that decision.

Black or blue decorations?

I wanted it to be black, since black goes with everything, which would've done the girls a favour since they would be stressing how their make-up and hair accessories would look in photos and if it would clash with the wall behind them.

Oh, God. I've become so, dare I say it, considerate.

All the deco was ready, it just had to be put up in the front. So all that had to happen was the choice of the colour needed to be made.

As for Izaya, he wanted the decorations to be blue, since:

"'It's the main colour of the school uniform and gives off an air of authority, doesn't it?' Izaya said pouting slightly.

'And how exactly does it give off an air of authority, I-za-ya?' I said, a little too bitchy, since Izaya started puffing and shoved past me hard."

Which lead to him walking circles around me the entire day. I've never apologised in my whole life, but when he makes that face, a face that my most precious thing on earth shouldn't be making, I can't help but drown in guilt and every two hours I got myself ready to say sorry.

But I just couldn't _find_ him.

Mr. Shinra took hold of my collar and my attention snapped toward him. "I can almost feel you losing your intelligence as you stand here instead of being in class, Heiwajima."

What an assholey thing to say.

"I've decided, sir."

"Oh?" His eyebrows rose.

"Izaya and I decided on the colour blue, sir."

"Is that so?" He chuckled against his hand, "because Izaya told me that you both decided on the colour black."

I gaped at him.

"Sir, have you seen-"

"Roof." He interrupted with a slight smile.

I started running when I suddenly heard Mr. Shinra yelling behind me, "Double check this time! Especially if you two are already fu-"

I didn't need to hear the rest. What is wrong with that teacher? It's like he's observing our actions by letting us do what we want to. Are we amusing? Is it some experiment?

I couldn't care less.

As I ran towards my Izaya, I thought about the first time I saw him. The beautiful cherry blossoms all around his semi-naked body while he masturbated.

Then I thought of the second time I saw him, in the cafeteria, where he agreed to meet me with a blush spread on his face.

A third: a raven kitten in black looking so inviting, sprawled out on a bed, screaming my name.

Then the moments we missed each other because of a misunderstanding, I could feel the sparks when I saw the glances, before he averted his gaze.

Numerous moments, love making, snuggling, everything about Izaya came to surface and I practically burst through the door to the roof.

As I went through the beautiful tree path, which I can't remember being there, I saw my raven standing with his back toward me. He turned around slowly.

Since I was chosen to be the class representative for the speech at graduation, I wore a black tuxedo that Mr. Shinra kindly (maybe even a bit too kindly...he had a shit-eating grin stuck to his face as he handed it over) gave to me.

Izaya was from another class a year under me, so he didn't need to be here and yet...

I...zaya?

He wore a white tuxedo and had a bunch of flowers in his hand. He had the sweetest smile on his face and immediately I fell to the ground as I realised what this was.

I could hear his footsteps getting closer, but I couldn't see him though the tears.

"Shizuo Heiwajima...I know this may be a bit soon. We've only known each other for two years, but I don't want to miss the chance to take you for myself. Since elementary school, when you saved my best friends from bullies, you were my hero. And when I found out which high school you went to, I couldn't help trying to get close to you. Later on I realised that I might have had a crush on you from the beginning. When we first made love...I...I could've died. It would've been the perfect end to my life. Yet, you still showered me with your love and care for...for years after. And I always find comfort in your words and also the warmth of your body next to mine. I, Izaya Orihara, want Shizuo Heiwajima to be my husband forever to have and to hol-"

"Yes! Yes, yes." I screamed and chanted the word over and over.

If he won't stop talking, I'll...well I don't know I'd probably die. My heart feels like it's been pumped full of emotions and that it could give in any second.

As I wiped the tears from my eyes and stood, I saw the tears in his and I gently took his hand and kissed him.

"I want you for myself as well." I whispered.

Just then Mr. Shinra, my friends, Izaya's friends and people I've never met before, came out from behind the trees.

As I looked behind me, a huge black man hovered over us slightly.

"You did it, Izaya. Pleased to meet boyfriend of Izaya, no sorry, husband. You now married. My friend here has marriage papers."

I smiled at him and tried not to feel intimidated. I looked at the friend he mentioned, but was surprised to see that it was just a blond kid.

"Thank you so much, Simon, Kida." Izaya smiled with a blush never leaving his face.

He nodded and left.

After eating the scrumptious cake and other delicacies, we danced the entire time until the graduation ceremony the evening.

In front of almost everybody, I kissed my second button before placing it inside Izaya's hand.

"I'm going to make sweet love to you as soon as we get to _our_ house." Izaya's eyes widened and a clear liquid pooled in them.

He wasn't the only one who thought of our future.

 _ **I could write it further if you want me to, dear readers.**_

 _ **Thank you all for sticking with me till the end!**_

 _ **I also like them like this! 3**_

 _ **I need some suggestions if you would like me to continue.**_

 _ **~DrarryPeoples**_


End file.
